


until forever

by juvenileDREAMS



Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [18]
Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Grief/Mourning, Huening Kai-Centric, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Keyword: Regret, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-28
Updated: 2020-05-28
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:13:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24424066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juvenileDREAMS/pseuds/juvenileDREAMS
Summary: Huening will do anything to see Soobin happy again.
Relationships: Choi Soobin/Huening Kai
Series: Huening Kai-Centric drabbles collection [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1407400
Comments: 2
Kudos: 44





	until forever

The sixth day after Huening died, Soobin is once again sitting on the sofa; arms crossed, left leg tapping a slow rhythm against the carpet. Huening does what he normally does; he sits beside him, trying to make their shoulders touch like they used to even though he knows it’s useless.

"Hueningie?"

Huening perks up, thinking foolishly for a moment that Soobin has been addressing him. How could he, when he can’t see him?

"You're not coming back… are you?"

_"What are you talking about?"_ Huening replies with a wobbly grin. _"I came back. I've been back, this whole time. I’m always by your side."_

Soobin moves off the sofa and he follows him, just like his shadow. "I've been thinking about that day." he says with a chuckle, but it sounds sad. "It wasn't even a serious fight. Just us—no, mostly me, being stupid."

Huening shakes his head furiously. _"It was my fault! I shouldn't have left!"_

Soobin walks into the kitchen. He threads his way through the chairs, still in disarray after Yeonjun's visit, and opens the window. "I was waiting for you to come back. Just so I could apologize." He hoists himself out, making his way up the fire escape to the roof above. Huening floats through the wall to follow him.

As Soobin treads upon the roof with his bare feet, he keeps talking, his voice hovering below a hoarse murmur.

"You…. remember this place?" he whispers softly into the air. “I hope you do.”

_"Of course I do,"_ Huening whispers back.

Soobin looks up into the sky, a sad smile on his face. "Remember? We watched the stars up here on humid summer nights."

_"And the fireworks in July."_ Huening gazes up into the sky, trying to picture the bright flashes.

"We caught the first snowfall in December up here."

_"Yeah. Just right for hot cocoa and marshmallows."_

"You brought the marshmallows, I brought the cups and the thermos."

_"Because I couldn't be trusted with fragile things."_

Soobin laughs weakly. "Guess I won't be coming back here again."

Huening suddenly realizes; is this the end? Is Soobin reliving these warm memories one last time, to find closure?

_He's going to forget me now._

_"But it's ok for Soobin-hyung to forget me,"_ Huening lies to himself. He tries to bring up a smile, but for the first time in his life, he can't seem to summon one up. _"Dammit!"_ he pushes at the corners of his mouth, but his face refuses to do the rest of the work.

Why is this so hard? All he wanted was to see Soobin off with a smile. It doesn't matter if Soobin wouldn't know, so long as Soobin is happy. After this painfully silent week, he will do anything to see Soobin happy again.

So why… why even after all of this, he couldn't smile?

"Why it had to be you?"

Soobin's words make Huening snaps out of his thoughts. He looks around to find Soobin between the darkness and what he Resees, makes his breath catch in his throat.

_"B-Binnie-hyung?"_

Soobin is currently balancing against the edge of the roof. It is still pitch dark; hours from dawn. There is something frightening about the stillness, about how Soobin is the only one outside right now. He keeps talking with his back to Huening, watching the horizon.

"I was the one who wanted to leave the apartment. Before I said something I regretted. So why were you the one to run out?"

Soobin turns around, staring in the direction of the spot Huening occupies. Once again, Huening hopes beyond reason that Soobin can see him. But there is no moment of recognition. Just a broken Soobin with unshed tears in his eyes.

"It should have been me."

And no matter how hard Huening screams, no matter how far he stretches out his arms, he can't stop Soobin from falling.


End file.
